


Thanksgiving Disaster: Extended Cut

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, G!PCarmilla, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: After Carmilla and Laura ruin Aunt Jillian's Thanksgiving dinner they go to Laura's childhood home.





	Thanksgiving Disaster: Extended Cut

**Author's Note:**

> God this is so late and I'm so disappointed in myself for taking this long to write this.

"Looks cozy," Carmilla observes aloud as she takes in the appearance of the two story house in a quiet suburb.

"Yeah, I get a little homesick at Silas sometimes," Laura sighs before opening her car door and hopping out, "Come on, let's get inside."

Carmilla follows her after grabbing their bags from the trunk. She watches Laura bound up the porch steps excitedly and unlock the front door. Her lips tug into a smile as Laura grabs her wrist and bounces through the doorway, dragging her inside. 

"Cutie, slow down," Carmilla laughs, "I'm gonna trip."

"Right- sorry- Just excited to be home again with-" Laura pauses to look back at Carmilla, "Can I call you my girlfriend now?"

"I think I'd like that very much," Carmilla says with a blush rising up her cheeks, "Especially if I can call you my girlfriend too."

"Of course," Laura chirps as she steps over to her for a soft kiss. 

Carmilla drops their bags before grabbing Laura's hips and deepening the kiss. Laura moves Carmilla's hands to her ass as she feels teeth graze her lip. They pull apart after a minute to catch their breath, pressing their foreheads together. 

"We should move this to my room even though my dad won't be home for a while," Laura says with a smile.

"Mmm-" Carmilla hums as she thinks for a moment, "Hold on tight."

Laura shrieks and wraps her legs around Carmilla instinctively after she lifts her. Carmilla chuckles at Laura's reaction before pecking her on the lips. 

"My room is through the middle door on the left at the top of the stairs," Laura directs once Carmilla starts walking, their bags forgotten by the front door.

"Gotcha- So what kind of room does Laura Hollis have back home," Carmilla asks before raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh god, you have to promise not to laugh," Laura says seriously.

"What- Why would I laugh?

"Just promise," Laura says as they reach the door, "And please put me down."

"Okay, I promise I won't laugh," Carmilla promises after setting Laura down.

"Thank you."

Laura steps back and grabs the door knob. She looks at Carmilla and opens her bedroom door, watching Carmilla's face as she sees Laura's room. She watches her lips twitch into a small, almost imperceptible smile. 

"Well, what do you think," Laura questions nervously as she turns to look at her beloved collection of stuffed animals decorating her bed.

"I think they're cute- Very you to still have stuffed animals," Carmilla answers with a shrug that causes Laura's tense shoulders to relax. 

"Thank you, I love them very much," Laura says confidently before stepping into the room.

Carmilla's arm wraps around her from behind. Her other arm brushes Laura's hair to the side and she begins kissing the nape of Laura's neck. A soft gasp falls from Laura's lips before she nips at the soft skin below Laura's ear. Laura grabs Carmilla's hips and grinds her ass against them. 

"Oh," Laura says with surprise as she feels something hard press against her ass, "That's not the flask."

"Fuck- Sorry, I should've-" Carmilla starts after backing away.

"Hey- Carm- It's okay," Laura responds reassuringly, turning a cupping Carmilla's cheek in her palm.

Carmilla's lips crash into hers for a heated kiss. She feels hands creeping underneath her owl sweater. Nails rake down her stomach and cause Laura to let out a long needy moan. Carmilla backs Laura up until her knees hit her bed. They desperate as they fall onto the bed. Carmilla lands with her elbows on both sides of Laura's head and her hair draped around them.

"Hey," Laura giggles.

"Hey," Carmilla giggles back.

"I need to do something real quick, can you let me up," She watches Laura ask before flopping down beside her to let her up.

"Thank you," Laura says after standing.

She grabs her stuffed animals while Carmilla kicks her heavy boots off. The sound of a door closing draws Carmilla's attention behind her where Laura stands in front of her closet.

"What'd you do with all your stuffed animals," She asks after noticing the stuffed animals are gone from their spot.

"I put them in my closet," Laura answers as she walks around the bed, stopping between Carmilla's legs.

"Why- I don't think it's silly that you still have them," Carmilla responds softly before rubbing Laura's thighs, "You don't need to hide them from me."

"I'm about to suck your dick and I'd prefer their innocent eyes not witness me definitely not being innocent," Laura deadpans, "I can't corrupt them like that."

"You're something else, Cutie," Carmilla says with an amused grin.

"I thought I was better things," Laura says, lowering her voice slightly and grinning goofily.

"Mmm- You're proving me right then," Carmilla laughs.

"Yep," Laura chirps as she kneels and ghosts her fingers over the bulge of Carmilla's pants, "Anything I should know about sucking dick before I get to it?"

"Uh- No teeth is kinda important," Carmilla says before leaning back on Laura's bed to push her pants halfway down her thighs.

Laura nods shortly and ties her hair back. She catches Carmilla biting her lip and tilting her head back in her peripheral vision once she pulls Carmilla's semi-hard cock from her underwear. Her grip is gentle as she stares at the length for a few seconds. Carmilla lets out a long shuddered breath as Laura tentatively licks the underside of her cock. Her dick twitches in Laura's hand, growing completely hard after several more licks.

"Oh wow, it grows bigger," Laura laughs with a slightly nervous edge.

"I- Uh- Yeah," Carmilla breathes out, "That's as big as it gets though."

"Oh thank God," Laura sighs, "No offense but I'm kinda nervous about what you're working with."

"Do you- Do you just wanna ride my face," Carmilla asks as Laura begins stroking her cock, "Fuck- Cutie- Laura."

"No- I want to do this," Laura responds before kissing the throbbing tip of Carmilla's length, "It kinda makes me think of a snake- A really stiff one-eyed snake."

"Oh my god- You're a dork," She hears Carmilla chuckle, "A cute dork."

"How cute is this," Laura asks, wrapping her lips around her cock head.

Carmilla's loud gasp encourages her to keep going. She's mindful of her teeth as she begins bobbing her head. Carmilla cracks her eyes open before looking down and meeting Laura's curious gaze. Her fingers clench at the comforter beneath her as Laura winks cutely.

"Laura," Carmilla moans with a slight clench of her stomach muscles, "Fuck that feels good."

Her hips nearly jump off the bed after Laura's cheeks hollow and she sucks on Carmilla's cock. Suddenly Laura stops with only the tip between her lips. She hears Carmilla whimper above her as she remembers a fanfiction she read recently. 

"Laura- Why'd you stop," Carmilla asks as her cock throbs.

"I'm remembering something," Laura answers after releasing Carmilla's length with a barely audible pop.

"Oh," Carmilla responds dumbly.

Laura smiles brightly at Carmilla, causing her heart to race at the sight. She quickly takes her cock back into her mouth and continues bobbing her head. Carmilla's jaw goes slack as Laura's cheeks hollow slightly and her tongue flexes and curls against her.

"Fuck- LauraLaura," Carmilla gasps out, her mind growing hazy.

Laura stops again as cum spills from Carmilla's twitching cock. Her brow furrows after the taste hits her, Carmilla's thighs trembling with each spurt of cum. Carmilla's eyes open once she finishes and gives Laura an apologetic smile.

"Fuck- Sorry, let me get you a trash-" Carmilla starts after gently pulling the tip of her length from Laura's mouth and trailing off when Laura swallows her cum, "-Can."

"Blegh- That was so slimy and bitter," Laura says with a shiver.

"As hot as that was, you didn't have to swallow," Carmilla responds after her eyes dilate and she gulps slowly, "I would've gotten you something to spit into."

"Oh, so that was something I could've done," Laura asks, "I've read a few E-rated mlm fanfics so I was copying those- I actually got that tongue stuff from one I read last week."

"You- You copied a fanfic to give me a blowjob," Carmilla deadpans, "I mean, I can't really complain because that was amazing but- Yeah."

Laura gives Carmilla a gleeful smile before Carmilla pulls her up for a soft kiss. Carmilla moans as she tastes herself on Laura's tongue. She trails her hands down Laura's body and deftly loosens her obstructing belt. Laura gasps when Carmilla's skilled fingers slip into her pants and tease her through her underwear.

"I- Ooh- I think I deserve something now," Laura whimpers against Carmilla's lips after grabbing her wrist desperately.

"And I could use a snack," Carmilla purrs, "I think you'll do just fine."

"You sound like a vampire saying that," Laura chuckles as she grinds against Carmilla's fingers, "Am I going to have to flee my brooding lover or something because let me tell you- I have bear spray and I know Krav Maga."

"Maybe in another world- But no, I meant lay you out on this nice comfy bed and go down on you until you beg me to fuck you," Carmilla answers with a low and husky voice that makes Laura's skin tingle.

"Please do that," Laura squeaks out.

Carmilla withdraws her hand from Laura's jeans before she hops up from her spot on the floor. Laura turns her back to Carmilla and shakes her ass teasingly as she shimmies out of her jeans and underwear. A loud yelp sounds from her after teeth playfully scrape her her exposed ass.

"Carm, did you just bite my ass," Laura giggles, "Do I need to go get some garlic from the kitchen?"

"Sorry Cutie, I couldn't help myself," Carmilla laughs, "It just looked so nice and biteable."

"You're cute," Laura says, causing Carmilla to blush slightly.

"Lay down," Carmilla mumbles, "I want to eat my girlfriend."

"Yes Mistress Karnstein, cutest vampire," Laura responds before kicking her pants off and sitting down on her bed.

"Who knew the Cupcake would want to call her girlfriend 'Mistress,'" Carmilla wonders as she moves to kneel between Laura's legs.

"I definitely want to do that in the future but right now it was a joke," Laura says back, covering her blushing face with her hands.

Carmilla shakes her head at Laura's cute antics before pushing her legs apart. She takes in Laura's wet folds as her fingers dance across the inside of her thighs. Laura whines impatiently and lifts her hips towards the source of breaths washing over her center. She lets out a long and filthy moan after Carmilla runs her tongue up from the bottom of her slit and sucks her clit between her lips.

"Mmm," Carmilla hums as she flicks the tip of her tongue over the bundle of nerves between her lips.

"Fu-uck," Laura moans after wrapping her legs around Carmilla's head and gripping at her comforter.

Carmilla's releases her clit and dips her tongue into Laura's entrance. Laura's hips grind against Carmilla's mouth with need. Suddenly her hips are forced back down by firm hands and an embarrassingly desperate noise escapes her throat.

"Carm- Please," Laura begs before tangling her fingers in Carmilla's dark hair.

"Laura," Carmilla says with hot breath puffing against her aching core, "Look at me."

Laura lifts herself up onto an elbow and stares into Carmilla's eyes. Her stomach twists with excitement as Carmilla goes back to licking and sucking at her folds. She gasps loudly after an unseen finger gently pushes into her.

"Oh god," Laura says with a shaky moan.

Her breathing becomes uneven as Carmilla's lips wrap around her clit once again. Carmilla begins rolling her tongue against the sensitive flesh while slowly pumping her finger in and out of Laura's cunt. She stares back at Laura, her smoldering gaze making Laura breathless.

"If you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna burst into flames," Laura pants out.

Carmilla responds with a playful wink before easing a second finger into her. Laura shudders as warmth builds in her core. Her legs begin to tremble after every lazy roll of Carmilla's tongue over her clit and ever curl of her nimble fingers against the walls of her cunt. 

"Carm-milla," Laura moans, "Pl-ease!"

She feels Carmilla lips vibrate with a decisive hum before her fingers twist and curl inside her. Lips seal tight around her clit after Carmilla changes from gently rolling her tongue to flicking it rapidly over the bundle of nerves. Laura shudders and the complaints for more on the tip of her tongue are forgotten as she feels her climax and grinds into Carmilla's chin to ride it out.

"Wow," Laura sighs after calming down, "That's what it's like being eaten out and fingered."

"That it was," Carmilla chuckles as she eases her fingers out of Laura, "What'd you think of your first time?"

"You're a very cunning linguist," Laura says with a dopey grin.

Carmilla laughs and shakes her head in amusement. She feels Laura gently run her fingers through her mussed hair. Laura watches Carmilla lick her fingers clean, causing a spike of arousal to course through her.

"I'm glad I packed a condom in my bag," Carmilla hums before kissing the inside Laura's thigh and standing.

"Did you plan on this happening," Laura asks in a faux scandalized tone, "I'll have you know I'm an honest girl."

"I don't think I could ever plan on you," Carmilla answers as she shimmies out of her pants, "Now how about you finish undressing while I get protection."

Laura sit up after watching Carmilla pull her top clothes off and disappear through her bedroom door. She quickly follows her instructions and sheds her owl sweater and purple button down. The sound of feet padding closer across the floor reaches her and she scoots back on her bed. Carmilla stops at the door upon seeing Laura stark naked on her bed and staring at her with her best seduction eyes. 

"Ms. Hollis, are you trying to seduce me," Carmilla asks with a smirk.

"Oh now you want to quote old movies to me," Laura chuckles, breaking her seductive facade.

"I just wanted to see if that could get a rise out of you," Carmilla responds as she steps closer and opens the condom wrapper.

"Put that on and get over here," Laura says impatiently before spreading her legs and crooking her finger several times.

"As you wish," Carmilla says, rolling the condom down her cock and climbing onto the bed.

She gives Laura a soft peck after reaching her. Her hand roams Laura's body with featherlight touches until reaching her wet slit. Carmilla pulls her hand away and grasps her cock at the base to aim it. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop, okay," She asks seriously, getting a rushed 'okay' and nod.

Laura braces herself against her pillows as Carmilla pushes into her. She gasps as she stretches around Carmilla's cock and her fingers press against her clit. Carmilla goes slow and inches her length into Laura's cunt while rolling her fingers over her sensitive clit in circular motions. She begins pumping her hips and going deeper every thrust.

"Carm," Laura grunts, her face contorting slightly after pressing her palm to Carmilla's chest.

"Cutie- Laura," Carmilla questions as she stops mid-thrust, "Talk to me- Am I hurting you?"

"Kinda- Just feels like a little too much," Laura answers with a shaky breath.

"Okay, I'm a little over halfway in, d-do you want me to pull out," She hears above her.

"Just let me get used to this," Laura answers quietly, "I don't know if you can tell but I've never had a dick inside me before."

"That's fine Cutie but I meant what I said- If you're uncomfortable we can stop anytime," Carmilla says with a sincere tone, "I'll be more than happy to go down on you until you have jelly legs if you want."

"That's very sweet of you but I think I'm good to keep going now," Laura says before leaning up to kiss Carmilla, "Just not too fast."

Carmilla nods shortly and begins slowly pumping her hips after returning Laura's kiss. Her fingers steadily roll over Laura's clit. Laura's back arches off the bed and her grip on Carmilla's arms tightens.

"Fuck- Carm," She moans after Carmilla kisses down her chest and wraps her lips around a nipple.

A cute whine rumbles from her throat as she feels Carmilla's hips slow to an agonizing pace. Laura's thighs squeeze Carmilla's hips and she begins meeting her slow thrusts. Carmilla flicks her tongue over Laura's nipple before moaning from Laura's movements under her.

"Oh god," Laura gasps out, her core aching slightly from how Carmilla's cock fills her.

They move together in slow yet frantic motions. Carmilla's fingers jerk and her shallow thrusts become jagged as Laura's chest quakes with feverish breaths. The warmth building in Laura's core comes to a head as she climaxes. Carmilla inhales sharply after Laura's nails dig into her scalp. She groans against Laura's breast seconds later before cum spills into the condom fit snug over her length.

"Whoa," Laura breathes upon catching her breath several long minutes later.

"Is that a good 'Whoa,'" Carmilla questions lazily as she nuzzles Laura's neck.

"Very," Laura chuckles, "I'm looking forward to more of this sex stuff in the future."

"God you're cute," Carmilla hums.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment.


End file.
